The present invention relates to manually powered boats, i.e., "paddle" or "pedal" boats, and, more particularly, to a foot pedal operated watercraft which is maintained in balanced floatation regardless of whether it is occupied by one, two, three or more operators. The watercraft is also designed for ease of operation when fully occupied.
Manually powered boats and watercraft especially of the foot pedal operated, paddle wheel type have long been known. Prior boats have used side or centrally mounted paddle wheels operable by hand or foot powered cranks either connected directly to the paddle wheels or through chain or other drives by one or more persons seated in the boat. Typical configurations for such boats include a pair of foot wells spaced on either side of a center console or housing over a paddle wheel, the foot wells being aligned with individual seats. A rudder control or other storage area is positioned between the seats. In such configuration, the boat remains balanced when occupied by two persons. However, when single person operation is desired, that person must sit on one or the other side of the center line of the boat causing an imbalance or "listing" of the boat which not only increases discomfort for the occupant, but also increases drag and decreases operating efficiency of the boat.
Another problem encountered with prior known pedal boats is the operation of the boat with three or more occupants. Many conventionally known designs do not include any seating area at the center of the boat in which a single operator can sit while controlling and operating the boat In those designs which accommodate a person centrally, as well as people on either side, many of the designs are quite cramped and confine those persons to a narrow area. Since the boat is operated manually, typically by extending and moving the legs, such cramped seating prevents effective, efficient operation, is very uncomfortable and inconvenient, and can even cause injury due to movement of adjacent legs in opposite directions.
The present invention was designed as a solution to the above and other problems typically encountered in prior known manually operated boats especially of the pedal or paddle wheel type.